


All Night Long

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: You teased Dean weeks ago about some late night fun at the laundromat. He makes sure you didn't forget when it's laundry night again.





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to The Right Song for @just-another-busy-fangirl Give Me More Challenge. Please read part 1! It sets it all up. https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296135
> 
> I’ve always wanted to do it with Dean in a laundromat. Song is Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC. Full lyrics are not included here because of AO3's rules.

The clock in the corner of your laptop said 11:45 P.M. You sighed as you scrolled through a webpage about the local mayor’s quick rise to the top before a steel awning had crushed him at his election celebration. You couldn’t figure out if it was an ‘accident’ like the others in the county or a demon deal gone wrong. With a loud sigh you shut the screen, sick of looking at the words, and turned to survey the other two occupants of your hotel room.

Sam was fast asleep on his stomach on the far bed, his mussed hair hiding his face as he snored quietly. Dean was leaning against both pillows on the second bed, second beer in hand as he watched something on his laptop with a smirk- you did not want to know what.

You stood and walked across the room to grab your extra duffle that held your dirty clothes including the blood speckled jacket from yesterday. Dean watched you move across the room, setting his beer on the nightstand as you gathered your bags.

“Where ya goin’?” Your boyfriend asked.

You lifted your bags and tilted your head towards the door. “Laundromat.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he scooted off the bed, in front of you within seconds. “You’re gonna do laundry?”

“Well yeah,” You nodded before looking into his mischievous green eyes. “Why?”

“Ummmm,” Dean looked over his shoulder to confirm his brother was still sleeping. “You said that we could _do_ laundry, you know, couple weeks ago.”

“Ohhhh, that,” You couldn’t help but laugh. You grinned as you remembered that day at the laundromat when you’d teased him with the idea. “I am feelin’ a little dirty. Wanna go do some laundry with me?”

“I would love to get dirty and do you...I mean, laundry. We’ll do laundry.” He grinned before leaning in and kissing you, softly at first until he’d pressed your back against the door and kissed down your neck.

“Laundry,” You gasped quietly, still stupidly set on your task even though you knew you could just go outside to the Impala and ride Dean in the backseat until you were exhausted.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, grabbing the keys and his own bag. “Laundry.”

As you’d hoped the laundromat was empty that late at night. The fluorescents overhead lit your way to the machines in the back row. You pulled enough quarters out of your pocket for both of you to start loads of cotton and denim. The tile floor was scuffed and the venetian blinds alongside the window were dusty. But other than the front windows lined with plastic bucket chairs, no one could see you and Dean in the back of the shop.

You smiled as you leaned your hip against the filling washer. Dean glared at a pair of jeans that had a tear in the knee. You watched him for a moment, appreciating the chance to stare at him without the need to play it cool in front of everyone else. Just a minute to appreciate his profile, his brows furrowed as he shoved too many clothes in the machine. His eyes, somehow brighter in the fake light, and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly in his triumph of shutting the lid of the overfilled machine.

He punched random buttons, clearly not caring what cycle he was paying for as long as his clothes were clean. He turned to you with a smile, proud of himself for doing this simple task even though he’d been washing his own clothes for thirty years. Your machine was already entering its next cycle by the time he pushed down the machine’s lid as best he could.

The cold metal of the machine pressed against the small of your back as he slid over to you, his hands softly resting on your hips as your arms stretched around his neck.

“You still dirty?” Dean’s voice was an octave deeper as he examined the edge of your t-shirt as if he’d rip it in half within seconds.

You shrugged, smiling up at him. “Kind of. There is something you could do to fix that.”

“I could do you.” He winked and you whimpered quietly. He knew that was your weakness.

You slipped your hands under the collar of his shirt, the warm planes of his upper back under your palms. “You know, the old line of ‘I wanna fuck you against this washing machine’ still works.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he clucked his tongue. “You’re such a dirty girl.”

You huffed out a laugh before leaning up on your tiptoes. “Just kiss me already.”

The intense kisses from earlier continued as Dean pulled you tight against him. With your back pressed against the machines there was nowhere to go and you groaned as Dean grinded his hips against yours. The machines drowned out your moans and whimpers as he kissed you, Dean’s tongue sweeping past your lips to slide across your tongue.

_She was a fast machine_

_She kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_  

Dean pulled away with a laugh, both of you breathless.

“What?” You teased, pressing your hips against him.

Dean groaned before tilting his chin up to the ceiling. “The song.”

You listened to the current lyric before bursting into giggles, holding onto Dean’s shoulders for stability. "Well, I did tell you laundry is way more fun with the right song.”

“Mmmm, yes you did,” Dean replied before running his hands over your ass and down to your thighs, squeezing the plump muscles as he lifted you up. You giggled against his lips as you held onto his shoulders, trusting him to never let you fall. He carried you over to a compact machine, setting you on the top of it. You wrapped your legs around his waist and nibbled on his ear before whining in denial when he moved a few inches away. He dug a few quarters out of his pocket and swung the dial on the empty machine to the heavy spin cycle.

You squeaked as the machine below you started to vibrate.

_And we were making it and you_

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long_

Between the vibration of the machine below you and the beat of the rock anthem blasting from the mediocre speakers, you and Dean became frenzied, separating only to pull off your clothes. You grabbed each other when you were down to your bra and underwear and him in his boxers and socks, neither of you giving a fuck if someone were to walk into the shop and see the two of you going at it. The momentum of the lurching machine pressed your wet panties against Dean, and his growl made you whimper.

"Dean, want you," You muttered against his lips. "Now." 

"Christ, me too sweetheart," Dean groaned as his fingers moved to your waist and tugged your panties away, the fabric falling off one foot to land on his discarded Henley. You lifted your hips from the machine, your legs wide and impatiently waiting for him as he dropped his boxers to his ankles, not bothering to kick them off before pulling you close and thrusting deep inside you.

You grasped the back of his neck and held on as he slid inside you. You tilted your hips towards him, your ass on the edge of the machine as it rocked you back and forth against him in time with his thrusts. Your moans could surely be heard over the song, but you could care less as you kissed him, breaking apart for a desperate gasp of air.

“Oh fuck, yes Dean,” You groaned against his lips. Dean growled in acknowledgement, his eyes meeting your’s as you cried out, your pussy tightening around him as your orgasm built. A shiver ran through you as you remembered the possibility of the two of you getting caught entangled together in this ordinary place. Your nails dug into his shoulders as the machine changed cycles to rocking side to side, and Dean groaned as you quivered around him, the motion aiding his direct thrusts against your g-spot.

“God you’re amazing,” Dean groaned as he watched you drop your neck back, his lips trailing your throat as your whole body tightened around him. “You gonna come?”

You whimpered and nodded, holding on tight around his neck as your body gave in to all of it- the feel of Dean all over you, the rocking of the machine below, the chance of being discovered. Dean groaned a string of obscenities, thrusting into you harder until you cried out his name, the syllable echoing in the empty laundromat. You wrapped your legs around his waist as tight as you could, the machine thumping loud against the ground as it neared the end of its cycle. Dean groaned loudly as his arms tightened around your waist, a hoarse shout of your name into your shoulder as he spilled inside you.

You swayed together until the machine finally stilled. Dean pulled his head back and looked into your eyes, sighing happily when he found a grin mirroring his own.

“Fuck, that was…”

“Dirty as fuck,” you giggled. “I loved it.”

Dean stepped back and pulled up his boxers before handing you your panties and jeans. You redressed and then leaned back up on your tiptoes, lingering for a slow kiss.

“Thanks.”

“Thank you,” Dean grinned. “We should do laundry more often.”

You laughed as you walked over to your machine which had stalled so you could move the wet clothes to the neighboring dryer. “I think that’s a good idea.”

You both looked up in surprise as the bell over the door rang and an elderly couple pushed their wire basket through the door. Dean laughed as he turned to his machine which had finished its spin cycle.

“Guess there’s no round two,” Dean smirked as he dumped his clothes into the dryer next to your’s.

“Well, you got a car,” You smiled as you turned to him. “She’s got an amazing engine, probably amazing vibrations. Ever taken Baby for a ride like that?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “You’re so fucking dirty.”

“No, I'm not!” You laughed and leaned into him as he corralled you against the machine again. His eyes roamed across your face before settling on your mouth. 

“Baby, you can shake me all night long,” Dean flirted, his eyebrows rising before he bit down on his lower lip.

“Okay,” you nodded, your tongue wetting your lower lip as you waited for another kiss. “But I get to pick the right song.”

_Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me_

_All night long_

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
